Ash Ketchum, Otherwise Known as Matt Larson
by catsrule99
Summary: A story about Ash's later life after he beats the Elite Four. It's a cross-over fic with Dragonball Z and Gundam Wing with original characters. R&R please!
1. Meeting Alex

A/N: Aaaaaaah! The first part of my fic got deleted! Stupid computer T_T Basically in the first part Ash became a Pokemon Master, became a master of the guitar and had his own band, married Sabrina the gym leader and had kids. Then he found out he wasn't really Ash but actually Matt, the long-lost son of the Elite Four member Lance and his wife Jean, and he's a Super Saiyan too. He has a sister named Ann. I think that's it. This part starts out with Matt's eldest son, Alex, talking to Missy. Missy is Silver's daughter (Silver from G/S/C).

Ask me if something doesn't seem clear! ^_^ Here you go ^______^

Alex looked at his feet and swung his yo-yo around his finger.

"You really miss him, don't you?'' Missy said, smiling slyly.

"Shut up, you dumb nut,'' Alex hissed at her.

"Well you are crying like a baby,''

"Well it isn't any of your business. Keep to your own beeswax.''

"S-sorryyy. Don't have to be such a mean kid.''

"Go away.''

Missy shrugged and walked away. Alex decided to give Matt a call.

He dialed the number and listened.

"Hello people,'' a cheerful voice answered.

"Who are you?'' Alex asked.

"Whoooooo are you? I'm a nothing.''

"Quit fooling and tell me who you are.''

"I'm a nothing, as I told you. Now who are you?''

"TELL ME YOUR NAME!''

"Okay, it is Unknown speaking.''

"I SWEAR, TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!''

"Then don't swear.''

"YOU IDIOTIC JERK!''

"You aren't supposed to call adults that.''

"YOU ARE GETTING ON MY NERVES!''

"I'm sorry – I don't think I'm riding on a raft in your nerves.''

"YOU… YOU JERK!''

"I'm being very humorous and you're laughing like crazy at my dumb jokes, right? Or do you love them but you can't laugh?''

"SHUT UP!''

"Okay, I'll hang up, if that's how –''

"No, don't hang up. I want to know who this is.''

"Alright. You must guess my first name.''

"Ash?''

"No.''

"Henry?''

"No.''

"Matthew?''

"Sort of – because that is my full first name. But I've got a nick-name.''

"Matty?"

"No.''

"Matt?''

"Correct. Your name?''

"Alex.''

"Ah… I see, Alexis.''

"It isn't Alexis.''

"Is it Alexandra?''

"No.''

"Are you a nothing, like me?''

"No.''

"That's sad.''

"No it isn't.''

"That is too bad not to be sad.''

"I am sad.''

"Oh. You're mad. Okay.''

"YES I AM MAD!''

"You're sad, alright.''

"You…''

"What about me?''

"Just shut up and give the phone to my father, Ash!''

"I'm not Ash. And you shouldn't talk to me like that.''

"Just because you're a year older doesn't mean you can boss me around.''

"I'm not twelve. I'm nearly thirty-one.''

"Oh. Sorry.''

"Yeah. This is my acceptation.'' Matt seemed to have hung up.

"Dang,'' Alex murmured.

"Alex, I don't want you saying bad words,'' Sabrina said. She pinned up her hair in a bun.

"Since when has Dad been such a nuisance?'' Alex asked.

"He's always been a nuisance. When I first met him, when he was twelve. He really was one. He gave me that look when he took me on, that look of 'You're going to be creamed.' That kind of look. I hate that look. He got on my nerves. I felt like killing him when he gave me that look.''

"Why'd you marry him?''

"I was different when I was twenty. We were friends. He got me into that kind of feeling I had the right guy.''

"You're physic, why didn't you look into the future?''

"I swore when we first became friends that neither of us would look into the future as long as we lived.''

"Smart move.''

"Don't be sarcastic like your father.''

"I can't help it.''

Sabrina looked very worried.

"Have you given your father a call?"

"Yeah… But I can't get anything out of him. He says he's a nothing, he says my name is Alexis… It is too annoying.''

Two months later, in June, Sabrina called Matt.

"Hello,'' Sabrina said when the phone was picked up.

"Yes, woman,'' a voice answered.

"I need to talk,''

"Sorry, I'm going into the nerves of Alexis in a raft with a bag of Nerds,''

"Stop fooling and get sensible!'' Sabrina barked sharply into the phone. There was a loud crash.

"What now?"

"I want you to give me your address.''

"No.''

"Yes.''

"No.''

"Yes.''

"No.''

"Yes.''

"No.''

"If you don't I'll put this in court.''

There was a long pause. Sabrina waited for an answer. But there was no answer.

"MATT! ANSWER ME OR I AM GOING TO TRACK YOU DOWN!''

There was another crash.

"Bye,'' Matt said and hung up.

Sabrina threw the phone on the ground and said to Alex,

"If you want your father to listen to you and stop fooling then you've got to be strict.''

Later that night, at eleven o'clock, Alex called again.

"Heck hello, suckers,'' a voice answered.

"Hi,'' Alex said, but before he could say anything else, Matt said,

"What the heck are you calling me at this sucking dang night?''

"Just I want to talk.''

"No way am I going to talk at this sucking dang time.''

"Please?''

"No!''

There was a shrill scream from Sabrina, and both could hear it on the telephone.

"QUIT SAYING DANG, HECK, AND SUCKING!'' Sabrina yelled on the other phone.

"YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME!'' Matt yelled into the phone. "I'LL SAY DANG, SUCKING, AND HECK ANY TIME I WANT, FUCKING ASS HOLE!''

"YOU'RE RIGHT ABOUT THAT, BITCH!'' Sabrina yelled at him. Alex hung up, since he knew his parents were in a bad, bad, bad fight.

He could hear Sabrina yelling into the phone. After a while, it was quiet and there was no yelling.

Sabrina walked up the stairs to Alex's room.

"I'm sorry about the yelling,'' Sabrina said. "I don't want you using any of the words you heard tonight. I don't really match with your father anymore, I guess. When we fifteen, when we started dating, we were like peas in a pod. But now, we're like fruits and vegetables. Marriages don't always last.''

Sabrina took a photo album from Alex's closet.

"What's that? You never have showed me that.'' Alex said.

"I'll show you it now. This is a photo album of when he was growing up. He didn't let me see it ever. But I decided to check it out and I discovered it was his past. Inside, I found some videotapes too. I thought you might like it too.''

They looked through a lot.

They laughed at the one where he was about five or so and his face was screwed up and looked mad. They also laughed at the one where he had blown a bubble with his gum and it had popped all over his face.

In the morning, they watched videotape.

Matt and Gary were about five and were in the rain, having a tug-of-war over an umbrella. When Matt fell into a puddle, Gary laughed. Matt pulled Gary down and took the umbrella and ran off, with Gary behind him.

They then watched another video, and they laughed at that one too. When they reached for another video, they noticed the videos were gone. And there was a strange swishing throughout the house. Alex looked up-stairs and he saw a yellow beam fly ahead of him. It whooshed down stairs, but Sabrina caught it. The beam struggled furiously and no longer could Sabrina hold it. But Alex grabbed the end of the beam. He was flung out of the house and out of the town. It kept going and going until it and Alex were in outer space. It traveled all the way to the saiyan planet. There it stopped and the beam transformed into Matt. He walked into a small house. Ash came out of the house. He saw Alex and he shook his fist. He shut the door. Alex hid in a tree and waited. He fell asleep in the tree. He woke up in the morning.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Please review!


	2. Gary Goes Postal

He sneaked into the house and saw a baby, with a dragonballz hat. Matt was with a woman with a beautiful brown hair that was long and silky. Alex slipped and fell. Matt was distracted and glared at Alex. Alex got the message. Matt did not want him near him. Well, Alex thought, he thinks he can control me, wrong. Watch me, Alex said to himself, wanting to actually say it to Matt. It almost looked as Matt had read his mind. There was suddenly a letter in Alex's hand.

He read,

Go away and I will deal with you later. I do not have time to fiddle around with your silly jokes.

Alex scribbled on the back,

When? What do you mean, deal with me? I want you to come back to Mom and I want to know who that woman is, and the baby.

It instantly disappeared and it was in Matt's arms. Alex had in his hands now another note.

The baby is my son Robert and the woman is my 2nd wife, Isabella. I will deal with you later is to explain later in time.

Alex's head felt hot with madness. He wrote hastily,

I can't believe you have another son when you have Kyle, and me. You have Mom, why do you need Isabella?

Look. I don't like your mother anymore and I have the right to divorce. Just because you don't like the decision I made doesn't mean I have to re-marry to your mother. You can't tell me what to like and what not like. I don't like your mother anymore and it will stay that way.

Yes you have to. I'm your son. You have to pay attention to me. Not to that dumb Robert and Isabella. You divorce her re-marry Mom and I'll be happy.

No I don't. Just because you're my son doesn't mean I have to stop everything to attend to your needs. And you aren't my only son. Aren't you forgetting Kyle and Robert? Robert and Isabella are not dumb.

So? If you attend to Robert, why can't you attend to me?

Don't be difficult. Robert is only a baby and you were once one too. Babies need attention because they don't know how to do things yet. I gave attention to you when you were a baby too. It is the way of life. And you remind me of that pestering Silver, when he was thirteen. He couldn't let go of me until I said he could join me. But I never said he could. I said no.

After 11 years with you the thing I learned best was your stubbornness.

Yep. I am very stubborn. I have always been.

Matt nodded. He turned from the window. There was a knock on his door. He opened the door. There stood 20-year-old Anne and 16-year-old James.

"Oh… Anne,'' Matt said very nervously.

"Yes. I want to talk to you on AOL. You know, the AIM. My name on there is _Mother45._''

"Oh… Mine is Kanto14.''

Later that night, at eleven, Matt was on his buddy list.

_Mother45: 'Do you have a website?'_

_Kanto14: Yes._

_Mother45: Mine is .com. Yours?''_

_Kanto14: Which? I have many.''_

_Mother45: Your favorite.''_

_Kanto14: .com.''_

_Mother45: I should visit yours sometime.''_

_Kanto14: What is yours about?_

_Mother45: Mother's life.''_

_Kanto14: I'm sure glad I'm not her kid._

_Mother45: What do you mean?_

_Kanto14: She stole me from Jean Larson._

_Mother45: Interesting._

_Kanto14: What time is it there?_

_Mother45: 3 o'clock pm._

_Kanto14: Here it is 11:30._

_Mother45: You should hit the bed._

_Kanto14: I'm not the least bit tired._

_Mother45: Is it jet leg?_

_Kanto14: Jet leg doesn't last this long._

_Mother45: How long have you been there?_

_Kanto14: A year._

_Mother45: Oh. I guess not._

_Kanto14: Have you married anyone yet?_

_Mother45: No. I might marry a man named Silver._

_Kanto14: Silver!? Are you telling me you're marring Silver Gold!?_

_Mother45: Yes._

_Kanto14: You can't! He is supposed to go to jail for beating his children! It was in the newspaper!_

_Mother45: He was freed._

_Kanto14: Don't you understand he pushed me off Tin Tower!?_

_Mother45: He said he has never met you._

_Kanto14: Liar! He was the top band of Johto and he challenged me! Look in the 1968 Guinness book of world records! (_A/N: it's 1978 right now in the story. Ash/Matt was born in the 30s)

_Mother45: I am looking through it now._

There was a long pause.

_Kanto14: Are you still there?_

_Mother45: I'm sorry for taking so long. I don't have the 1968 one! But I have the 1978 one. It says you and your band Rock the Dragon is still the best but there is a single that is becoming the best. His name is George Salads. He is supposed to challenge you. You are supposed to go tomorrow at six._

_Kanto14: Nobody told me about that. Thanks._

_Mother45: But what about challenging him?_

_Kanto14: That is not a problem. We'll see who is best._

The next day Matt gathered his instruments and gathered his band. They arrived at their guitar place and entered. George was already there.

"Well… Isn't it the _Rock The Dragon _band?'' George snickered.

Matt glared at George and there was a fire dancing in each of his eyes.

_No, _George thought, _this can't be that seventeen-year-old kid who was on TV playing against a thirteen-year-old._

"Do you know the leader of the The Sky?'' George asked impatiently.

"Yes…'' Matt said. "I am the leader.''

"You are?" George said nervously.

"Yes. You were only five when you went to my concert. The one who was the first to ask my autograph after the concert.''

"You remember? Oh… But where is the rest of your band from 1968?''

"One couldn't play anymore and the other didn't want to play, so I created a new band.''

George realized he needed to still be confident.

"Well new team or not, I will win. This is your last chance to surrender.''

Matt looked at George with cold eyes.

"We'll see who is the sucker around here,'' he growled coldly.

The band and George played furiously. During the break, Gary appeared.

He snarled,

"Forgotten your best friend and band player?''

Matt said coldly to Gary,

"If you think nothing happened to me after six years, you are wrong. Five years anybody would've thought their friend abandoned them.''

"You betrayed me! Getting a new band!''

"Hey, look who's talking! I'm not the one who didn't want to play!''

"Well now I do!''

Gary grabbed Matt by the scoff and growled,

"If you don't retrieve the former band, I'll – I'll shoot you!''

Matt shook his head and said in a low voice "No.''

With that Gary took out a gun. He shot the band – and also George. He was about to escape when the cops arrived, also the ambulance. Medical men began to lift the victims onto stretchers. Gary was arrested and was taken to the police car.


	3. Matt's Backstory

Later, when at court, the victims arrived at court. The band was so badly shot they had a hard time standing up, and keeping up while sitting. Matt happened to be near a staircase when he got shot, and he had fell and broken his leg. The judge decided that this was a capital crime. He was about to release the case, but Matt stood up on his crutches.

"Even though he did do something that is illegal, he _was _my friend and I wish not for him to die. I prefer if he was to go to jail.'' He bowed to the judge and sat down. The judge said,

"I am sorry, Mr. Larson, but even though we would if it was more reasonable, but this is not a choice.''

"But we grew up together and it would be horrible to his child and wife. You must forgive him and sentence him to jail. The most horrible thing of life is death. Please, spare his life.''

"Mr. Larson, do not be stubborn. But I shall spare his life. Case dismissed.''

Alex was watching the KantoNews when the reporter, Larry, said,

"Last week, we had a shooting in Saffron. The shooter, Gary Oak, is proven guilty.'' The screen switched to Gary, who said in a shaky voice,

"I had a feeling I had to get back at my friend and rival.''

The screen switched back to Larry.

"A young camera man named Jim, who is only twenty-four, happened to be video-taping the concert and happened to be near Gary Oak shooting. He video taped the whole thing.''

The screen switched to an active screen. Alex watched the whole video. Then, the screen went back to Larry.

"As you have seen, the shooting is very serious. Now, let's switch to the Johto news.'' Alex shut off the TV and took a long sip of water and spit it out on the floor.

Later, Matt was on his buddy list.

_Mother45: I heard you got shot._

_Kanto14: Yep._

_Mother45: I am marring Silver in two weeks. Would you like to come?_

_Kanto14:…_

_Mother45: Are you still there?_

_Kanto14 signed off at 1:56 PM._

Matt took no interest in the wedding but he agreed to come.

_Mother45: Why did you sign off on me?_

_Kanto14: I have no interest in the wedding._

_Mother45: Don't spoil it for others._

_Kanto14: I didn't._

_Mother45: And you can't just sign off when I am asking you something._

_Kanto14: Watch me._

_Kanto14 signed off at 10:57_

_Mother45: Drat_

Anne waited several hours for him to sign back on.

_Kanto14: Hiya..._

_Mother45: You are finally back on._

_Kanto14: As long as you don't mention the wedding._

_Mother45: Okay, okay. Will you wait while I talk a sec with my boyfriend?_

_Kanto14: You mean Silver?_

Anne did not even get to leave her chair when a message appeared. It said:

_De Sucker,_

_De Jerk,_

_De Freak_

_De Dummy_

_De Idiot_

_I won't wait._

Anne quickly typed,

_You better shut up!_

But only another message appeared.

_I wouldn't think of shutting up. I have been quiet when I was a little kid, why can't I yap now?_

_You can resist shutting up, can't you? Just a sec?_

_No._

_Yes._

_No and no, no, no and no!_

_Yes! Don't you dare be stubborn!_

_I'll be stubborn and don't force me to be sensible like Sabrina did!_

_What happened to Sabrina anyway?_

_I divorced her._

_Hah! And to think you loved her when you were seventeen! What did she say to you that meant be sensible?_

_She said to me to grow up! That bothered me!_

_Hey, you need to!_

_Shut up, you moron._

The messages stopped and it looked like Matt had logged off.

"Well, that ends his stubbornness,'' Anne said, shutting down the computer.

"Who were you talking to?'' Silver asked suspiciously.

"Matt.''

"Anne, don't talk to that moron,''

Silver opened a letter.

"Hmm… That is queer. This letter is from – from Globberly Glue. I will not open this in case it is dangerous.'' Silver said. He opened the door, since there was a knock.

It was Sabrina. She looked angry and frustrated.

"Where is Matt?'' she demanded.

"Here I am,'' answered a voice. It was Matt. He flew out of the house. Sabrina ran out of the house after him. They went into a dry desert. There did Matt stop.

Sabrina yelled at him,

"If you think you can leave others behind, you're wrong!''

Matt yelled back,

"Well, well, it looks like you woke on the wrong side of the bed! I did not leave others behind and –'' But before he could say anymore, Jean Larson appeared.

"Both of you stop! Arguing is not the way to solve this!''

Matt answered,

"Keep out of this, Jean! Just because you are my birth mother does not mean you have to interfere with my fights and arguments! I can deal with my own problems!''

Jean did not move.

"I am still your mother, even if you were raised without me, Matthew. I have the right to interfere with your with your fights.''

This statement rather shocked Matt.

"Do not interfere with my problems. So what if you are my mother, Jean. May we meet again.''

He flew off in the distance.

Jean turned to Sabrina and said,

"Would you like to come to my house to chat?''

Sabrina smiled and said,

"I'd like to,''

The two women stopped at Jean's house and talked. They became friends.

When Sabrina had to leave, Jean said,

"It was nice to have you over. Please, take care of my grandchildren. I'd like to see one of them. I have never seen them before.''

Sabrina smiled and said,

"My children would love to meet you. Why don't you meet my eldest child, Alex? He's twelve. He's been locked up in his room and just watching TV for weeks. Perhaps he is bored and needs something to do.''

Jean smiled.

"Perhaps you are right.''

The next day, Sabrina knocked on Alex's door.

"It is your mother,'' Sabrina said. Alex slowly opened the door and growled,

"What do you want?''

"I wondered if you would like to meet Jean, your true grandmother.'' Alex looked interested and said,

"When?''

"Now.''

Sabrina drove Alex to Jean's home.

"Why don't you stay here for a week to meet?'' Sabrina suggested. Alex nodded.

He ran up the door and Jean said,

"So you must be Alex,''

Alex nodded and said,

"So… What should I do?''

"Why don't I introduce you to your grandfather?'' Jean walked into the house, which looked quite nice. Lance was unfortunately not there.

"He must be at the league,'' Jean explained. Alex nodded.

"Can you tell me how my dad got stolen?'' Alex asked.

"Sure. You don't have to call me grandma; you can just call me Jean. I'll start.''

They sat down on two love seats and Jean began.

"Lance and I got married in 1934. We didn't have any children until 1938, and that was Mesilla. But she died a week after she was born, because she was born too immature. She only weighed 2 pounds. We were very sad when our daughter died. We then had a miscarriage in 1939. We rejoiced when we had your father. We tried to protect our only child as best as we could. But when he was 8 months, during the night, Lance heard a crying. We rushed out of bed and we reached the cradle, there was no baby, nothing. We were frantic and searched everywhere. I was checking in the living room and I looked out the window. There was a figure fading in the darkness, with a baby's face just on it's shoulder. That was the last time I saw my son for 27 years. We made many calls to the police if they had seen our baby, but they had not. We pasted lost posters everywhere, but there was no reply. After five years of searching, we gave up.

"When Lance battled our son, he didn't think he was our lost son. He did, think that he looked like our lost son. It wasn't until his DNA was tested. He was proved to be our son. But Lance did not want to believe it. He said it was just some dumb joke. But we went to get our DNA tested too, anyway. When the DNA was compared, Lance finally took the fact. But, sadly, the fact our lost son didn't want anything to do with us left us in the same state as we were. But, I just found out Lance and I am going to have a baby. That means, that you will have a aunt, or possibly a uncle.'' Jean took out a paper that looked rather old. She explained,

"This is the poster we put everywhere.'' There was a baby's curious face in the picture.

After a nice week at the Larson's, Alex had grown to love Jean. They had a wonderful friendship. On Thursday, Jean said,

"Did you know there is other children down here?''

Alex shook his head.

"There is a boy your age down the street. He is about fourteen. But he is very nice still. His name is Kerok. He is a very nice child, and you might like him.''

Alex walked out on the driveway and he saw a boy who must have been Kerok reading a book.

"Hi,'' Alex said. Kerok put down his book.

"Hello… Did the Larsons adopt you or something?" Kerok asked.

"No – I'm their grandson.''

"Oh. So you are the son of Matt. Cool. I heard Matt was kidnapped from here. They didn't see him for 30 years. Cool.''

Kerok had a personality Alex somehow didn't like.

"What are you reading?'' Alex asked.

"_Physics_. Great book.'' A man stepped outside.

"Kerok,'' the man said, "I have something to show you.'' Kerok left his books on the ground and went inside. Alex cursed silently.

Kerok appeared again and he yelled,

"Yes!'' He held a book called Mastering Physics.

But when he noticed Alex, he said,

"What are standing here for?''

Alex was so annoyed by this comment he announced,

"If I were you, I'd scat. I'm the Champion's son, so you better scatter or I'll crush you!''

Kerok laughed and said,

"Just because you are Matt's son does not mean you can control me. Physics can call other physics. I know Matt. We are friends. I met him when I was twelve. If you want to bully me up, fine.''

Alex picked up a stick and said,

"Fine.''

Kerok held his hand up and soon about seven physics appeared. And the last one was Matt.

Alex said,

"Okay, just tell me who's who. I will gather a team and we can fight against each other.''

Kerok said,

"Okay. Just this is Jerok, Terue, Jolteo, Torero, Keros, and Jaeles. I give you ten minutes to gather a team.''

Jean ran out and shouted,

"If you don't stop, I will call the police!''

Those threats made the physics scatter.


	4. Sabrina's Fate

When Sabrina picked Alex up, Alex was sad to leave Jean.

Anne was on AOL when Matt was.

_Mother45: Hi._

_Kanto14: I'm busy. I was going to buy stuff on Amazon._

_Mother45: I just wanted to tell you I'm going to have a baby._

_Kanto14:!?_

_Mother45: Around April._

_Kanto14 signed off at 8:43 PM._

While Alex was on the computer, Anne sent him a message.

_Mother45: Who is this?_

_Crush_Ego: Alex_

_Mother45: Would you and your family be able to go to my wedding?_

_Crush_Ego: When?_

_Mother45: Next Friday._

_Crush_Ego: We can't._

Matt attended to the wedding.

Nine months later, in April, Anne had Beverly. To her and Matt's surprise (several years later), Isabella gave birth to Kevin on the same day.

_Mother45: Are you on?_

_Kanto14: No… I just was online. I didn't want to send anything. I was a bit bored, though._

_Mother45: Beverly is so cute!_

_Kanto14: I would rather swim in a river full of crocodiles than listen to that junk._

_Mother45: Men don't understand how much mothers love their children._

_Kanto14: Humph._

_Kanto14 logged off at 3:45 AM._

Alex watched the cars go by and he bit his nails. He finally logged onto the computer and he played a few games of solitaire. Sabrina yelled through the door,

"I told you to go to sleep ten minutes ago!''

Slowly Alex crawled into bed, but he didn't go to sleep. When he woke up, he dressed and went for a walk nearby.

Alex watched a young boy playing soccer. After scoring a goal, his father hugged him. Alex felt miserable.

"Hey, you!'' Alex yelled at the boy.

"Yeah?'' the boy answered.

"Come over here!''

The boy walked over.

"What's your name?'' Alex asked.

"Jon,'' the boy said simply.

"Mine's Alex. Do you know where Kosshues Street is?''

Jon pushed a bang out of his hair and said, looking annoyed,

"That is several miles from here.''

Alex did not thank him but decided to walk on.

Alex walked until dark. He did not go back. He felt like wandering.

He wandered all next day too. He only had fourteen dollars, so he just ate candy that day. He began to just eat candy and wander. After five days of wandering, a boy asked him,

"Aren't you that little kid who got lost and is in the papers?'' Alex somehow hated being called a little kid.

"No – and I'm not a little kid!'' he yelled at the boy.

After a week he had gained weight and he had no idea where he was.

He finally stopped at a café that needed help.

"May I have a job?'' Alex asked, trying to sound as grown-up as possible.

"We need cooks that also serve as waiters,'' the manager said dryly.

"I'll take it.'' The man pointed to a room full of smells. Alex walked in. A waiter said,

"Two plates of pasta and with extra cheese, with four Pepsis and two waters!''

Alex got out the pasta and poured the whole box into boiling water. Most of it spilled out and a huge bottle of glue spilled into the pot. He watched the other cooks while the pasta cooked.

Finally, a cook who probably wasn't much more than sixteen said,

"Watch out! That water is over flowing!''

Alex turned around but it was too late. A heavy bottle of wine fell into the pot and smashed. The pot tipped over and fell on the floor. As it did, it ruined the sink and all the sinks began flooding. Several bottles fell. The cooks were able to pick up the glass but they couldn't mop up the water. It spilled out and the cooks were pushed out of the room. Water, wine, pasta sauce, beer, coke, 7 up, and many other liquids spilled over the restraunt.

Alex was immediately fired. As he gloomily walked outside of the café, Sabrina was driving her car when she saw Alex. She was so shocked she pressed the pedal accidentally and crashed into the next car. Sabrina and the twins were killed.

At Sabrina and the two young twins funeral, Alex looked around, hoping to see Matt. He wasn't there.

_Thinks he can leave everything to care for Robert and his wife, _Alex thought crossly.

After the funeral late Sabrina's father, Rene said,

"Sonny, since your father isn't here we're going to take you home.'' Alex sullenly walked behind Rene and his wife, Helena. Sabrina's two brothers, Samuel and Farley were in sorrow and did not want to take their children home. So Alex's cousins, Jesse, Clarence, and Davy, Samuel Jr., James went into the car with Rene and Helena.

After Alex's cousins were dropped off, Rene turned to Alex.

"Now… Alex, where does your father live?''

Alex tried to smile, but his effort was very weak.

"I don't know.''

"You can stay with us until we find out.''

Alex shrugged.

They were unsuccessful the next day.


	5. Marrying Too Young

_Mother45: Did you know your twins and former wife were killed?_

_Kanto14: How would I not know?_

_Mother45: Aren't you going to take in Alex?_

_Kanto14: What do you think?_

_Mother45: Yes?_

_Kanto14: I don't know, that is the answer._

_Mother45: I heard that Rene guy is searching for your location._

_Kanto14: Good for him._

_Mother45: I'm not getting anything out of you. Why?_

_Kanto14: I'm not in the mood._

_Mother45: No, you miss Sabrina, don't you? Or do you pity leaving your son in the orphanage if you don't take him?_

_Kanto14: NO. I hate Sabrina and I'm GLAD she died._

_Mother45: Don't lie._

_Kanto14: Some manners you have. I don't lie._

_Mother45: Not like you have any_

_Kanto14: I wouldn't be talking._

_Kanto14 signed off at 5:34 AM._

Days for Alex went slowly. He longed to have the loving support of his mother, and then he longed to not have those bugging twins around. Finally he burst into tears. Helena asked him what was the matter.

"I-I miss my mother!'' he sputtered. Helena tried to comfort him but it made Alex feel worse.

Rene came in and said,

"Alex – I found this in the mailbox. It is a letter for you.'' Alex took the letter and ripped it open. He read,

Dear Alex,

I have decided to let you stay with me until you want to be on your own. If you do not want to stay with me, you can stay with anybody you want. If you decide to stay with somebody else, please notify me. If you decide to stay with me, please meet me in Tokyo.

Matt

Alex decided he did not want to stay with his father. He decided to stay with Jean.

He sat down and wrote:

Dear Dad,

I don't want to stay with you but I want to stay with Jean.

Alex

He mailed it and its' reply was only one word:

Alright.

Jean was notified, and was ready for Alex.

When Alex arrived she greeted him.

Jean showed him his new room.

Afterwards Alex played his gameboy.

After a while he got bored in Jean's house. So he announced,

"Jean, can I live by myself?''

Jean was shocked at Alex and said,

"No, I say perhaps not. That reminds me – Lance and I are going to Tokyo next week. You'll have to stay with somebody else.''

Alex groaned. He ended staying with a girl about fifteen. She had nice, brown, wavy hair and Alex liked her at first sight. The two teenagers began to become friends. Then Alex began to flirt. Then they became boy/girl friends.

While in Tokyo, Jean and Lance – and you can probably guess whom they ran into first. Clumsy Matt.

"Excuse me,''

"Pardon,''

…. He was flying through the air and he was obviously in a hurry.

He bumped into Jean and Lance. When Lance turned to see where he was going, he noticed Matt's ears were red.

When Jean and Lance arrived back, Alex asked them,

"Can I go out on a date?''

"Who?'' they demanded.

"A girl named Jennifer,''

"I suppose…'' answered Jean thoughtfully.

So they went out on dates. Their friendship turned to love.

Finally, after Alex turned thirteen, he asked,

"Can I get married?''

Lance threw the newspaper down and thundered,

"NO! Thirteen is too young! Your father married too early! Had you too early! If I had the chance to raise him, I'd tell him he couldn't marry anybody until he was older! Young people can be such fools!''

"Is that so?'' a voice asked. Standing there was Matt.

Lance and the rest were mortified.

"The thing I'd really like to know is why you consider me a fool. Others you consider fools. There is nothing wrong about marring early. This is my son. You are raising him but he isn't your son. Since his mother is dead, I am the one left to decide whether he marries and when.'' Matt said.

"You were too selfish to raise your son,'' Lance tried to say, but it came out only in a small, quivering voice.

"No – I have another family out there.''

Alex was glad his father was on his side but he was rather surprised Matt was against his own parents.

Lance seemed to give up and knelt at Matt's feet.

"I give,'' he said.

Matt stepped on Lance's hands and said,

"Coward. I was hopeful that you would put up a fight.''

Lance quivered,

"Y-y-yes.''

Matt disappeared. Lance said Alex could have his wedding in two years.

After two years of waiting, Alex married Jennifer.

After another two years, their first child, Kathryn, otherwise known as Katie was born.

Alex knew very well he spoiled Katie. And he also knew that Katie had an uncle that was only five {Robert}. He also knew his father was now a grandfather.

After Katie was six, she ventured off, not watched by either parent.

Katie ran to Tokyo, which was only one mile away from her home.

She walked on the street, and she saw a boy. She was dazzled and loved him at first sight.

She could barely stop herself from walking near him. She had an urge to kiss him, but she held the urge back.

"Hi,'' she said sweetly, hoping he would like her too. The boy did not glance but he yelled to someone,

"Kevin, come over here!''

A six-year-old boy swooped down. Katie was surprised. Had she run into her uncles she had never seen before?

"What is your name?'' Katie asked the older boy.

"Robert,'' the boy said simply. Katie loved her uncle?! Katie was displeased with herself but she loved him anyway. She ran back home and was scolded by Jennifer for running off. She was sent to bed. This night she couldn't sleep. She thought about her relatives. She had a grandfather that she had never seen, she just saw her two never-seen-before uncles and she might see her never-seen-step-grandmother if she was able. After a few hours of thinking, she crawled out of bed and saw Alex on the porch, lying on the hammock. He was studying the melting sun and his eyes were concerned about something.

"Daddy,'' she whispered, as she stepped on the porch, "what are my uncles names?"

Alex turned and said,

"I think their names are Robert and Kevin.''

"How old are they?''

"I'm not very sure how old they are, Katie.''

"Can I ever see them?''

"I don't know where they live.''

He spread out a newspaper on his stomach.

"I think we've got our answer,'' he murmured.

There, on the bottom of the newspaper were births.

And there, they both saw:

**Births**

In Tokyo, a baby boy was introduced to the world on August 29th, 1992. Third son of Matthew and Isabella (Yuy) Larson, the boy is named Techi. His elder brothers, Robert and Kevin, are eleven and six. Relations:

Jean and Lance Larson (grandparents)

Alex, Kyle, Jacqueline Larson(step-siblings)

Serena and Samuel Yuy (grandparents)

Katie Larson (step-niece)

Andrew, Jacob, Yamacha Rell (cousins)

Katie enjoyed being listed on her new uncle's birth notice on the paper.

"Now go to bed,'' Alex reminded her, "because, tomorrow is your first day of school.''

Katie nodded and went to sleep.

On her first day of school, she eagerly talked on the bus. She sat next to girl with blonde hair named Becky.

Becky was very social too.

"Who's your granddad?'' Becky asked. "My granddad is the most famous golfer, Tiger Woods.''

"Mine's Matthew Larson, champion of guitarists,'' Katie proudly answered. A hush went through the bus.

During class everyone asked what it was like to be the granddaughter of the champion, could she give them an autograph, could she get her grandfather to give them a autograph?

The crowd finally settled down as soon as everyone knew she hadn't seen her grandfather ever before. The school was very famous and many students all over the universe went there. But then she saw Kevin! He would defiantly steal the crowd from her, since he was his son! Her blood broiled.

The following days were dreary and dull. Katie imagined about her beloved Robert.

"Katie!'' barked the teacher, "we do not day dream in my class.'' The class found this funny. Katie tried to laugh too, but it wasn't easy.

The next day she wrote on a piece of paper:

I love Robert. He is my sweetheart.

It dropped off her desk and fell on the ground.

Kevin, wearing funny-looking spinning glasses and wax lips was asked to go to the principal. He walked out of the classroom and Katie saw a smile on his face.

Just then, a boy named Lucas picked up the note Katie wrote and whispered to another boy. The news Katie liked Kevin's brother spread quickly. Katie was embarrassed.

After school, she silently followed Kevin. He stopped at a field and began to flash. He flickered and he was gone.

Days and days flew by. The first grade was dull and unexciting. Katie began to like Kevin. All her classmates knew her crush.

But nobody knew she was Kevin's niece and Kevin was a saiyan.

Finally the last day of first grade came. Kevin brought in a fake mustache and his famous (because he wore them almost every day) glasses. Also, wax lips, a game boy, and a bunch of balls.

After school, an old man greeted Katie.

"Ah… My great-granddaughter… I am your great grandfather, Lance. I am your father's father's father. Your mother is at the doctor. I will take you home.''

They loaded onto the car and were on the highway when they saw a convertible. Then, Katie saw Robert, Kevin, and little Techi inside the car. Then she saw Matt!

She yelled out of the car,

"You dumb idiots!''

Matt yelled out of his car,

"Who are you calling idiots? You?''

The two boys laughed and Robert yelled,

"You don't even know how to multiply!''

Another laugh and Katie yelled,

"Stop then and we'll have a contest who's the dummy around here!'' She told Lance to stop and the car stopped.

The four got out of the car and Matt said,

"Let's bring it on.''

Katie thought she was very good, so she said,

"Right on.''

"So, is this a math contest or spelling bee or whatever?" Robert asked, sunglasses on his nose.

"Uh… Geography.'' Katie said.

"Hey, make up questions here. But also, remember, I can't play, because I already know this stuff,'' he told Lance, and Lance said,

"Mmm… What is the longest river in the world?" Lance said.

"Uh… The creek behind my house?" Katie said.

"Nile,'' corrected Kevin.

After a long test, it was decided Robert came in first place, Kevin second, and Katie last. Matt snapped his fingers and the boys began to teleport, and the car, Techi, and Matt disappeared. But Matt did it a second too late. Katie grabbed the car at the last second! She was taken to her relatives' home, or so she thought.

She was taken near the hyperbolic time chamber! The car disappeared and Matt flew off.

Robert flew to a door; and Kevin followed.


	6. The Fight Against Silver

Silently, she followed.

Robert opened the handle and Kevin came in. Then, Katie went in.

Robert saw her come in and he said,

"Decided to follow us? All right with me, that is, if you can beat us. Kevin, let me take this on. Just train. You are, a quarter saiyan, so you are still able to fight. If you want to be a super-saiyan, pump yourself up.''

He instantly turned into a super-saiyan. When Katie did not turn into a super-saiyan, he punched her in the stomach and she became one.

"That's better,'' Robert murmured. "Let's go.''

Katie wasn't very good, or even alert when Robert kicked her in the chest.

She struggled to fight back with a kick, but missed. Kevin must've been too impatient to wait, since he tried to aim a punch. Then Robert and Kevin began to fight with each other. Finally, Kevin relented. Robert fought all over again with Katie. Then, he asked, with a grin,

"Tired?''

Katie was most tired. She slumped into a corner and Robert and Kevin fought each other. A while after, the two left the hyperbolic time chamber and Katie quietly followed behind.

Robert and Kevin walked a while and then they came to a grassy, pleasant area. They went to a brook only five feet away from them. The fished a while and Katie fell asleep at the foot of the closest tree. She slept for about a half an hour. When she woke up she noticed Robert was up in a tree and Kevin was gone.

She asked,

"Where's Kevin?''

Robert did not answer.

After a few minutes pause, Katie said,

"What's it like being a full-blooded saiyan?''

Robert broke a stick and responded,

"Exiting. I don't really like being different. But I also like being different, at the same time. It's hard at times to take this secretly. No one knows in school I'm a saiyan. But at least I've finished elementary school. I don't have to hold it as a secret much longer.''

He paused and said,

"Well, I'm going. Hope you can find your way back.''

He walked off in the distance.

Katie walked a long time and she couldn't find her house. She sat down and began to cry. She cried for hours. Finally, tear-streaked, she walked farther.

Nightfall came and she was lost.

When the morning light spilled on her sleeping body, she stirred and got up. She realized she was near her district. She walked farther and she was in her yard! Jennifer ran to her and hugged her.

"Yesterday, I found out I was going to have a baby!'' Jennifer cried.

Katie knew what babies were, but what would a baby of her own look like? She liked being only child, and she was extremely disappointed.

"Mama, why are you going to have a baby when you have me?'' Katie asked, hoping that would prove to Jennifer she liked being the youngest and oldest and middle all at the same time.

"I love children, and you are so good and nice and everything I want more like you.''

Katie was hurt and angry. She ran into her room and began to cry.

Jennifer, puzzled, went into the kitchen to clean the dishes.

Alex was sitting on the hammock and he was reading the paper.

He read:

Silver Gold Requests Rival

A man named Silver Grey Gold – husband of Anne (Ketchum) Gold, father of Jack, Zeus, George and Missy Gold – requests that he meets his rival, Matthew Rene Larson (page G6). Gold demands he bring one of his children (Robert, Kevin, Techi, or Alex) to fight one of his children. They will meet in Tokyo, Japan at six P.M., on Friday. The tournament will take place on a ring. Since each has two different families, the families must gather in Danbury, CT, USA to decide the child at four P.M., Tuesday.

Alex smiled and thought: _This is my chance_.

He eagerly told this to Katie. He allowed Katie to come to see Matt.

Secretly, he was bewildered his father's middle name was _Rene_! Alex tried to remember his own middle name, and then he remembered – Bob. Matt came up with it because he was being humorous, but he didn't mean it, and Sabrina _liked _it! When he thought of Sabrina, he hung his head and his insides began to cry, although he did not cry on the outside, because, he thought, men did not cry.

He turned to G6, and the head title –

A Bio of One Of Our Most Famous People

Matthew Rene Larson is the son of Lance and Jean Larson, smuggled at age eight months by Karol Ketchum. Karol raised the boy, never adopting him by any way or even bothering to steal the record. Matthew became a trainer when he was twelve and became CHAMPION at seventeen. He and his band became the best band in history at age eighteen, on July 16th. On the same night, he proposed Sabrina Rye. On February 6th, they received their first child, Alexander Bob Larson. Their twins were born on August 31st, Kyle Samuel Larson and Jackie Hotaro Larson. When the twins were five, and Alexander eleven, Matthew found who were really his parents. A few months later he divorced Sabrina and married Isabella Clover Yuy. He and Isabella had their first son together – Robert Glen Larson. When Robert was five, they received a second child – Kevin Eric Larson. A few months later his eldest son of all, Alexander, had Kathryn Suzie Larson, first child of Alexander and Jennifer Bambino (Joz) Larson. When Kevin was six years old, he received a new brother – Techi Kenji Larson.

Alex put down the paper and thought about all the times he had spent with his father.

On Tuesday, he headed down with Katie to decide the child.

Having arrived early, there was only Silver and his children. Alex glared at Missy, who glared back. It seemed as if Missy had offspring too, since a girl hid behind Missy.

Silver checked his watched and growled,

"He better come.'' Anne, who loved her adoptive brother as well as Silver, was a bit confused and cried about it all. Finally, a second before the clock struck four, Matt arrived, with Robert, and Kevin. The minutes seemed like hours.

Silver did not attempt to do any more than to insult.

"It seems as if your head has gone yellow… Too bad your hair is dyed permanently.''

Matt calmly replied, while changing his hair from yellow to black, his usual hair color,

"No, in fact, I have only dyed my hair once, when I was fifteen, dyeing my hair blue. It seems as if you haven't changed one bit. It seems only yesterday when I first met you. I thought you gave up. I'm NOT interested in champion any more. If you want the spot, I'll give it to you. I can explain to the league. From this moment on, you are champion. I don't care. I'm good at other things.''

A large crowd had gathered, and a man shrieked,

"What? That crummy guy is now champion? No! Take that back!''

Matthew jerked his head at the man with a glare. The man shut up instantly. Silver did not like being given his aim so easily. He told Matt,

"You can't quit the fight no matter what.''

Matt smiled slyly,

"I wasn't trying to.''

This comment made Silver mad. He said,

"Well, let's get started. Whoever is the best fighter against these men will be chose. The judges will agree.''

Eight men stepped into the ring. Katie cowered and so did the girl behind Missy.

Alex found fighting these men rather difficult. Robert, on the other hand, just made one punch and kick and the man was on the ground crying with pain. At the same time, Matt and Silver argued.

After an hour, the judges argued and talked about who was the best.

After twenty minutes of arguing, the judges Freddy, George, and Steven came up.

"For the Larson side, it is Robert Glen Larson.'' Steven said.

"For the Gold side, we decide it is Missy Heather Koll.'' Freddy said.

Alex was very disappointed that he was not chosen. He became angry and was so angry he did not watch where he was going! He fell down a hundred foot ditch.

"Daddy!'' cried Katie, but it was too late. Alex had gone down the ditch. She ran toward the ditch but she accidentally stepped on a hose, and it was turned on. Mud had creaked into the hose and muddy water sprayed all over Katie. She sat down (where it was muddy). When she sat up, her bottom was covered with mud. She cried harder. Matt flew off with Robert and Kevin. Silver and his children left. The girl behind Missy said she knew the way back. So Missy left. The girl said to Katie,

"I'm Katrina. You must be Kathryn. I'm the girl that they call "Girl Of Shyness''. I have hardly any friends because I can't open up and talk, they say. I'd like to be friends with you. You are the kind of kid that might be good to open up to.''

Katie liked the girl instantly.

"I'm Katie, alright. My daddy just fell in the ditch.'' As Katie said that, Alex pulled himself out.

"I can't believe… He is my stepbrother… Why has he surpassed me? I did nothing wrong… Or did I?''

Katie told her father,

"You did nothing wrong, Daddy. Robert was cheating. He got a very weak man, and you got a very hard to beat man. You are really the victor.''

After Katie went back home, Alex looked through the directory book. He looked through the L page and he found this:

Lance J. and Jean S. Larson

_Tele_: 648-453-221

Address: Concor Rd, Japan

Alexander B. and Jennifer K. Larson

192-444-859

Holt Dr., Japan

Matthew R. and Isabella C. Larson

(Unknown telephone address)

Lighting Rd., Japan

He read a fat book with small print called _Celebrities' Locations_

It was very interesting, and he found the exact location of Matt.

He drove alone to WaterSlide, the town he lived in. It was about four hours away.

He finally found WaterSlide, but it was covered with fields and meadows and forests and he could not find Matt's house. Finally he stopped in a nice, cheerful neighborhood that had playing children and singing birds.

He stepped out of his van and asked a nearby child,

"I'm Mr. Alex Larson. Do you know where Sir Matthew Larson lives?''

The boy answered,

"Yes, Mr. Larson. He lives right in this neighborhood, sir. His house is hard to miss. It is number 14. You can't miss it.'' Alex thanked him and he saw Kevin on a tree. How could he have missed it?

He ran over to Kevin, questioning him where his father was.

Kevin answered, hanging upside down,

"Down in the forest.''

He ran down and wandered through the meadow. Finally in the middle of the forest, he saw Matt on a branch sixty feet in the air on a pine tree. As soon as Matt saw him he jumped down.

"What do you want?'' he asked.

"Your kid cheated,'' Alex said.

"Is that so?'' Matt said with a grin.

Robert jumped down from a tree.

"Why don't you fight then,'' Matt said. "Start.''

Robert was a very good fighter and Alex couldn't even punch him, since Robert was very fast. After the few first punches and kicks Alex said,

"I give,''

Alex was almost in tears. He fled to his car, where he cried. Then his phone rang. He picked it up and Jennifer said,

"Alex, I'm going to have a baby. Come home and take care of Katie.''

He rushed home. After five hours of being home, the phone rang again.

He picked it up and it was Jennifer again.

"I had a girl. Please, get a baby-sitter for Katie and help me decide our baby's name.''

Alex did so and he arrived at the hospital.

Jennifer held a baby in her arms.

"Why don't we name her Susan?'' asked Alex.

"Yes, that is good,'' Jennifer said.

Susan it was. But Katie did not like the news. She shouted and screamed and yelled. She did not like the baby. She threw terrible tantrums and hit everything in sight. She broke everything she came across. But after a month, she quieted down and acted normal.

After three years, Katie didn't see Matt again, neither her uncles. She did know they had an infant a year after Susan (or as she was called for short, Susie)'s birth. Also, Kevin transferred schools.


	7. The Party Under the Girls' Bathroom

One day Katie and Susan were out walking alone in a meadow when they heard bickering.

Katie looked up and saw Kevin and Robert. Kevin had just turned ten, and he had less bangs. Robert was now fourteen and his hair was long and tied back. Techi, now four, was sitting in the air and was sighing. And the infant who was now two was only holding his saiyan tail.

Susie asked,

"Who is that?''

Katie whispered back,

"I think it is our uncles.''

Susie shouted,

"Uncles! Hi!''

Katie put her hand on Susie mouth but it was too late.

The four descended down to the ground.

Susie cried,

"I like you, boy with bangs,'' Katie knew who she was talking about. She liked Techi. Robert laughed and said,

"Looks like you have admirer, Techi.'' Techi made a face and pushed Kevin.

"Why don't you love him instead?''

Kevin said,

"No way would I let a little dummy like me.'' Katie felt insulted. Her crush-person just insulted Susie. She threatened,

"Don't you insult Susie, or I'll hit you,''

Kevin said,

"Try me,''

Katie began to charge at Kevin, but Kevin moved and she missed.

The boys trudged on and Katie and Susie followed. After a long walk, Robert climbed up a tree near a stream. Kevin began to pick blue berries and Techi associated him. The toddler stepped near the stream and fell in. This was a very deep and wide stream.

Robert yelled,

"Glen!''

He jumped off the tree and pulled Glen out. Glen was very wet and tired now.

Robert stripped off Glen's wet clothes and covered the tired Glen with his vest. Glen fell asleep under the tree, while Robert quietly fished. Kevin and Techi went home and Susie picked blue berries and Katie sat next to Robert. When it was very quiet, Katie talked with Robert. When Glen stirred and woke up, he rubbed his eyes and began to howl. Robert picked him up and put him on his lap. When a strong gust of wind rushed by, Glen's clothes drying on the tree were taken with the wind as well as the vest covering Glen.

"Now what will I cover you with,'' muttered Robert. He continued and said,

"Katie, I have to go. I can't stay much longer, since my parents want me home at seven and plus I don't want anyone seeing Glen like this.''

Katie pleaded,

"Oh Robert, I will drop off Susie, since it is only six-thirty and please wait for me, since I do want to come home with you and see your house and stay there for the night.''

Robert relented and Katie ran off with Susie. After dropping Susie off, she ran back and saw Robert talking to Glen.

"I'm back,''

Robert got up.

"Oh good. Hop on my back and I'll fly us back to our place.''

After a good half-hour, Robert dropped Katie off in the bushes and walked in his house with the half-asleep Glen.

Kevin ran out and said,

"You are in soooo much trouble. Mom says you should've been home an hour ago. You almost missed the pizza. Dad is out fighting and so Mom decided have pizza tonight.''

Robert paid no attention to his little brother.

"Shut up, creep'' was his only reply. Isabella walked out and said,

"What happened to Glen?''

Robert handed the half-awake toddler over to his mother's arms.

Glen sleepily opened one eye and fell asleep.

Robert went into the bushes and said to Katie,

"You can introduce yourself now.'' Katie emerged from the bushes and walked in front of Isabella.

"I'm Kathryn Larson, and I am sort of the step-niece of your sons and I thought I might visit… Could I?''

Isabella seemed well natured.

"I don't see why,'' she said, "but do your parents know?''

"No,'' Katie said.

She called her parents, who of course said yes. She told Isabella, who was dressing the cranky-but-wanted-to-stay-up Glen.

Glen ran out of his room as soon as he was dressed and then the pizza came.

They sat down and began to eat (Matt still hadn't come).

Isabella said,

"Do you think we should move?''

Robert answered,

"Oh, I guess. It is, after all, pretty boring here.''

Kevin did not answer.

Isabella offered a bed for Katie, which she took. After she explored her new "room'', she quietly went into Robert's room, without permission. It had a red floor and painted black on the walls. There were several shelves and they held books, models, a phone, and a diary.

When she saw the diary, she was interested. She climbed on a box full of models. She was able to get up. She snatched the diary and began to read it.

The diary was only started up a few weeks ago and he didn't keep great touch with it.

When Katie finished reading it, she put it in her pocket.

"No – Kaoi Ken!'' A beam shot across the room nearly hitting Kevin. Kevin shot a beam back. It missed. Robert shot a beam at Kevin. They were obviously in a fight. After about forty minutes the fight stopped. Kevin flew off and Robert left.

Matt came home at ten. At midnight, Robert woke up. He felt almost as if to go on the roof. He flew up on the roof and he saw Matt on the roof.

He sat down and said,

"What are you doing?''

Matt looked down at him and then continued looking at the sky and replied,

"Never mind that. I'm just glad you came up here. I have a little thing to tell you. Do not tell Kevin, or Techi, or Glen. I was married to another woman. Her name was Sabrina Rye. I had three kids, and they were Alexander, Kyle, and Jacqueline. When my eldest child was eleven, I got in a fight with him and Sabrina. That is when I divorced. Then, I married your mother and had you. When my eldest child was twelve, he ran away from his home and was out on the streets for a week. When Sabrina saw him again, she was so shocked a car hit her and her twins and she died, as well as my and her twins. Alex, my eldest child, was sent to live with my parents, since I had no point in taking my own son. I was foolish. When he was seventeen, he was bored a girl. That is the child here. Kathryn Suzie Larson. I did not show any interest in my granddaughter. So she ached to see me, since I was famous. I know she only wants me as a grandfather because I am famous, so she can brag about me.'' He flipped out of his pocket a bunch of papers connected to his wallet. Robert read them:

Ash Ketchum: Age four

Broken Wrist

Falling down stairs

Ash Ketchum: Age ten

Sprained Foot

Tripped Over a Rock

Ash Ketchum: Age fifteen

Sprained Ankle

Caught in Trap

Ash Ketchum: Age seventeen

Broken Nose & Wrist

Pushed Off Building

Matthew Larson: Age 30

Broken Leg

Falling Down Stairs During Shooting

Robert gaped.

Robert returned to his room. He saw, standing there, was Katie. She said,

"You have girlfriends?''

Robert angrily replied,

"That is none of your business.''

Katie held out his diary.

"It is now,''

Robert snatched the diary out of her hands. He kicked the breath out of her – and she cried.

After she went home, school started. One day she got upset and ran off to the bathroom. She didn't come back out. After about an hour, her teacher called,

"Katie?''

Katie did not answer. Her teacher left. Then she heard something.

"Hey,'' the voice said, "Hey you,'' Katie turned around. It was a girl.

"I am Alley. I am ten too. I am here to help you.'' The girl pointed to the trap door she was in.

Alley made space for Katie and they slid down. The slide took a turn and the girls bumped into a door. Alley got up and said,

"You can dress over there.''

The clothes turned out to only hula clothes, but they were better than nothing. They enter the door and there was a BIG party going on. Everyone was dressed up as some religion. Katie even found Kevin there – he was dressed up as a shirt-less Indian! (Felipe Rose!!!!)

After about two hours, the party ended and everyone dressed in their regular clothes, except for Katie, who kept her hula clothes on. Just before the kids left, Katie's teacher Mrs. Chaperonolarr stomped in.

"Children, you are big trouble! Children today are very naughty! Who started this?''

A boy with blonde hair stood up.

"I did, ma'am. I am the fault. I am Kenji Black Jr, son of Kenji Black, the former band-player of The Sky, miss. I accept punishment.''

Mrs. Chaperonolarr was about to scream again when Kevin stood up.

"Do not punish him. I gave him the idea and I helped do it. I am his friend, and I should really get this. I am really the blame.''

Mrs. Chaperonolarr said slyly,

"So, young man, what is your name that you possess?''

"I am Kevin Larson, the 2nd child of Matthew and Isabella Larson. I do not care if you think a son of one of the most famous people of the world. I accept punishment.'' A hush went over the crowd. Katie was mad now. She was the granddaughter of Matt, so she should get the fame. She wasn't about to let Kevin take it.

She shouted,

"Kill him or call his parents! I'm the granddaughter of Matthew Larson, so I should get the fame!''

Unlike Katie thought would happen, Kevin said,

"You selfish idiot stupidic pestering brat, you ass.''

Mrs. Chaperonolarr snapped,

"We do not speak that way in this school. So, Kevin, you want the blame? You wouldn't want what you're getting. But since you have already said it, you're getting it. Your punishment is –''

Kevin interrupted by snapping,

"I do not go to this school.''

She continued,

"Your punishment is – I'll call your parents, and you will stay after school here, wither you go here or not.''

Kevin did not care.

"So? I've been to the principal 27 times here, 445 times at my present-school, and my parents have been called a billon times. Threatening me is a bunch of bull crap, ass.''

Mrs. Chaperonolarr was so mad her face was red.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?'' She screamed.

"I called you a ass.'' Kevin said.

"Why you little –'' stammered she.

Kevin asked,

"Would you prefer to shut up? You and your big mouth are very loud. While you're at it, could you try to lose a bit of weight on that fat body of yours?''

"YOU! YOU'RE THE MOST UNRULY KID I'VE MET IN MY 20 YEARS OF TEACHING! I'M DEFINATLY CALLING YOUR PARENTS, LARSON KID! I'M NOT FOOLING!'' She screamed. Then, she said in a sweet voice,

"Why don't you come over here, Kevin?''

Kevin relented.

"No – you're tricking me,'' he said.

Mrs. Chaperonolarr grabbed Kevin and began to squeeze him.

But suddenly, Kevin kicked Mrs. Chaperonolarr in the stomach. He began to create an attack – the Kamehameha wave! It blasted into Mrs. Chaperonolarr. The fat lady blasted away. He flew off the balcony and landed. All the kids cheered, except for Katie. She began to throw a tantrum. She ran home and threw a big tantrum. She howled and yelled.


	8. Enter Duo Maxwell!

Meanwhile, Mrs. Chaperonolarr managed to get to a phone.

She dialed the number and heard a voice answer.

"Hi, you reached the Larsons,'' Glen cheerfully said.

"Who is this?'' Mrs. Chaperonolarr asked.

"This is Glen Steven Larson, two-years-old and a half.''

"May I speak to your parent?''

"I have two. Which?''

"The nearest one near you,''

"OK,''

Glen handed the phone over to Matt.

"THIS IS HELENA CHAPERONOLARR SPEAKING AND THIS IS URGENT! WHO IS THIS?''

"Matthew Larson,'' answered Matt simply.

"YOUR SON KEVIN HAS THROWN A PARTY WITH KENJI JR, AND HE CALLED ME AN ASS!''

"So?'' Matt said, "Look, I don't have time for your jokes.''

He hung up and pulled out the phone cord.

Kevin went home with Kenji Jr. Kenji Jr was indeed a good friend. He was walking with Kenji Jr to his house since Kenji couldn't teleport. On the way, Robert came with his gang of friends and with their girlfriends.

"Well, haven't we got the trouble-maker around here, eh?'' Robert snickered and the girls laughed, as well as the boys.

Kevin, who did not like how his brother had treated him, yelled on the top of his lungs,

"ROBERT'S GOT A GIRL FRIEND! ROBERT'S GOT A GIRL FRIEND!''

Robert muttered,

"You little twerp.''

He made himself in a fighting position and turned Super-Saiyan. Kevin did the same. The two began to fight, and Robert's girl friend Rebeccah cheered,

"Go Robert!'' Now quite a crowd had gathered. Some were cheering for Kevin and others cheering for Robert. All of a sudden Techi walked between them. Robert told Techi,

"Get out the way,'' but Techi only turned super-saiyan too. He pulled out some of Kevin's joke objects and Robert's diary. Robert reached for his diary, but Techi only flew up and brought out scissors. He began to cut them when the diary disappeared. Robert had it. He stuffed it in his pocket and grabbed Techi's leg, pulling him down. Techi was so mad he brought out all his dragonballs – all seven!

He uttered,

"Come out, Shenron!'' The external dragon appeared.

"I want you to grant my wish – to have the ability to seek the future and read the mind,''

"Your wish is granted,'' Shenron rumbled.

A week later, Jennifer had her first boy – Jody. Unfortunately, it was only another week after that did she and Susie die in a car-crash. Alex's happiness turned to despair. He was with a ten-year-old and a baby. He did not want to marry again, because he wasn't sure he'd find anyone like Jennifer again. Katie, fell in despair as well. Her sister and her mother dead? It was too much for a young girl like her. And tears burst out. She did not go to school that week. It was too horrible. She cried and cried, and nothing could make her feel better.

Five years later, she walked down with Jody to the town Kevin and Robert lived in. She saw a little girl about Jody's age holding books.

Katie asked,

"Little girl… Do you know where the Larson family lives?''

The girl stopped in her tracks. She replied,

"Yes, in fact I am Hotaro Larson. I have a feeling you are Katie Larson, with your little brother Jody. We live on Jacques Lane, number 5. You can't miss it. If you'd like direct directions, ask my brothers. Not all of them are outside, but some are.''

At that moment, she ran off in the distance. Katie and Jody stood for a moment. All of a sudden she saw Kevin whizzing by on his skateboard. Jody grabbed a scooter someone was riding and tried to catch up with Kevin. Finally he did, because Kevin began to slow down. Jody stepped closer to Kevin. He said,

"Let me have your skateboard, because you've had your turn and now it is time it is mine!''

Kevin pulled off his headphones and turned off his Walkman. He pleaded,

"Anything but my skateboard. You can have my posters, boogey boards, masking tape, anything but my skateboard.''

"Let me see your garage, so I can decide.'' Jody said. Now quite a crowd had gathered. Katie looked around and she saw Techi and Glen. They were way older than they had been five years ago.

Kevin said,

"I can't because I'm going to the beach with my friends, Robert and Robert's friends. If you can come back next week, you can decide. Swear to god,'' he pleaded. Jody nodded. Kevin skateboarded up to a flashy red convertible. Katie strolled over and asked,

"Can I come with you?'' Robert, who had sunglasses and a hat twisted backwards, said,

"I don't really care if you come, but I'm not taking the little kid. He's too young.''

Katie asked,

"I'll take him back and change. Would you mind waiting for me?''

Robert mumbled "whatever'', so Katie ran off with Jody. She ran back home and did as she said. She rode back on her bike. She saw that the car was still there. But Kevin was riding ahead on his skateboard – with three friends. The car was almost full with girl friends and friends. Somehow Katie didn't want to go with Robert and his friends. She wanted to go with Kevin. She began to cry. Robert yelled,

"Well, are you coming?''

Katie shook her head and the car drove off with a gust. But she grabbed the scooter Jody had grabbed and began to push with great gusto. Finally, after an hour's pushing, the car stopped and so did the skateboards. She bought herself an ice cream at a nearby shop. She ate it slowly. As she did, she saw a girl sit nearby. Her hair swayed in the wind. She looked terribly troubled. She asked the girl,

"What's your name?''

"My name is Jeannette. I am sister of the CHAMPION. I am young to my brother, but I do not care. I have already have nieces and nephews – belonging to my brother. I am not happy with my parents. They abuse me in every way. I don't have the courage to tell the world I am mistreated. I don't like my parents, but I don't want to lose them, either. I know you are my great-niece. You are often spoken of in my family. You are Kathryn Larson. I am fourteen – a year younger than you. I will list my nieces and nephews, because you certainly do not know all of them, correct? I will list them by age, not including your father. They are: Robert, Kevin, Techi, Glen, Hotaro and Jacques, and Gwen. There are many. But I do have another brother –'' before she was able to finish, a boy busted in. He was about eight and he was slopping wet. Jeannette looked amused. After Jeannette and her younger brother left, Katie felt lonely.

She rode home and came home extremely dirty.

Alex said,

"Katie, you need a bath but you don't have to. I am running out of money badly, so we're moving into a smaller house. Anyway, we're moving out of here tomorrow. 8 am sharp.''

told Alex what Jody had said to Kevin. Alex tucked Jody into bed and mentioned for Katie to go to bed.

In the early morning, Katie woke up and dressed. Men began to move things out of the house. At eight o'clock, they moved into a small shack. Katie thought the shack was quite crappy, but as Alex said, it would have to do.

There was an outhouse and there was no electricity. Katie went out with her boyfriend, Jim. After a week, she called up Kevin. No one but Hotaro answered. Somehow she knew that Katie wanted Kevin. Katie asked who was his girlfriend. Kevin said that was none of her beeswax.

After 6 months of living in Logoll, Katie came home to find her father. Alex stood next to woman.

"Katie, why don't you meet my future-wife, Cal?''

Cal smiled and plunked a kiss on Jody. She said,

"I love little boys,'' Apparently Jody liked her right away – but Katie wasn't very sure she liked Cal.

Jody and Katie went down to the next town – Ho.

Katie looked up and there was a boy on the skateboard. Katie knew that this was not Kevin, since the boy was too young to be Kevin.

"Don't ask,'' the boy said. "I know you. You are the stupid little dummy – Katie.''

Katie angrily yelled,

"I'm not stupid, I'm not a dummy, and I'm not little!''

Techi calmly said,

"That is my brothers' look upon you. I often say the things my older siblings say. I am not trying to hurt you in any way. If you are looking for my older brothers, Robert is married and Kevin is – I guess… some where.''

Techi seemed to have no temper.

Someone yelled,

"The horror is coming! Jean and Lance are coming! Prepare to attack!'' That person turned out to be Kevin. "The horror!'' he yelled again. Before he was able to say much more, he saw Matt flying in front of the car. He heard Matt say,

"Get the fuck out of here, you ass holes!''

When the car did not move, he said,

"You better pack it up, fucking bitches.'' He kicked the car and the car flew out of sight.

A year later, there was a new member of the Alex's family – Alex Jr.

After five years, Alex Jr went to his cousin's house. He hadn't met him before. He rang the doorbell. Two boys answered it. One had brown long hair braided. The other had very long bangs.

"I'm Alex Jr. Uh… Which one is my cousin?''

The longhaired boy answered,

"Well, dufus, we're both. I'm Duo and he's Milo. I'm six and he's four. And I'm no girl.''

Alex Jr said,

"Uh… OK… What should we do?''

After a while at Duo's home, Alex Jr really began to like him.

When he went home, he felt lonely because his mother was busy shopping. He busily colored on a piece of paper.

Jody, who had become aggressive, said,

"Sooo, what's the story with that Duo kid?'' Alex Jr began to tell about Duo. Jody did not seem interested.

"Say,'' Jody said, "do ya think Katie's kid Dan would be interested in the Duo kid?''

On May 12th, there was a fighting competion. Katie felt her son Dan would be OK in the competion, so she entered her son in, even though he was only five. Dan was eager to fight.


	9. Gundam Attack!

So, on May 12th, she drove Dan to the competion area. The contestants were on the side of the platform. Dan walked next to Duo, who was floating in the air. He asked Duo,

"Who are you? I'm Dan Larson.'' Duo answered dully,

"I'm Duo,'' The announcer announced,

"Now, this is the beginning! The contestants are:

Dan Larson, Matthew Larson, Robert Larson, Alex Larson, Jim Gerr, Eli Buu, Stanley Jell, James and Jane Zeck, Milo Larson, Zack Ear, Alex Jr Larson, Glen and Techi Larson, Jacques and Sylvester Larson and Duo Larson. The first to fight are Jim Gerr and Matthew Larson!'' The bell rang and the fight began, but it was short. Matthew beat Jim in no time. One after another, until Duo's and Dan's turn.

The reporter announced,

"It seems as if these two little boys have decided to join our fight! That must mean these boys must be very good! Well, our little boys happen to be Duo Larson and Dan Larson! Duo is six and Dan is five!'' Dan stepped in the ring. So did Duo. The bell rang and Duo easily won. Dan fell asleep in his chair next Milo's. A matron waked him up. He found himself in a nurse's office. Every contestant was going to be checked by the nurse. The matron said,

"My, aren't you a sleepy boy? I'm Ms. Icallasciquecall, but you may call me Ms. I. I just need to check on your health. You'll have to stay here tonight. After I check you, you can continue your nap.'' Dan felt embarrassed.

When nightfall came, they were escorted to beds. Everyone but the Larsons fell asleep. A woman's shoes tapped the floor and entered.

Everyone looked out to see who this was. The woman said,

"I'm sorry to disturb you all. I'm Sabrina Larson. You may have heard that I died, but I was restored and my life was retrieved. I'm looking for a man responding to the name of Matthew Larson. The person who retrieved me hated him, and so he turned me into a saiyan also to beat him and kill him. He would kill me and send me to Hell if I did not beat him up and kill him in a year.'' Alex cried,

"Mom!''

Matt stood out and said,

"Get the fuck out of here, Sabrina. You cannot beat me. But try me if you desire.'' He posed a fighting position and the fight began. Matt easily won, but Sabrina was good.

Finally, Sabrina said,

"Alright, you win this time. But you won't next time. Alex, before I go train again, you must understand this. Come along. And, Matt, I would like if you followed us.'' Matt did not move.

"No thanks,'' he muttered, "I think you are an idiot. So, I'm not going anywhere with you.''

Sabrina angrily said,

"Well, I mine as well explain it here. Well, I was retrieved after a year after I died. I was trained. While I was trained, I became engaged with a man named Farley. We had a girl a year after we met. Unfortunately, Farley died when my daughter was two. Come out, Iris.'' A girl about two years younger than Robert came in. Her hair was long and done in a bun.

Iris said,

"Well, doesn't it seem like we have a girl here too?'' while looking at Duo. Duo was infuriated. He immediately turned super-saiyan and said,

"I'm no girl!'' He began to punch Iris. Iris did not have a chance, since he was too fast. Iris said,

"OK, chill. Well, even if you are a boy, you do look like a girl.''

Duo snapped,

"Well if I look like a girl, is this _your _horror?'' He pulled out a pair of scissors. In a second, Iris's hair looked like a boy's. And another second and Sabrina's hair was the same. Their long hair was on the floor.

"You!'' Sabrina said, trying to grab him.

Duo flung the scissors out and said slyly,

"Well, now you can't even cut my hair. Isn't that a joke? Now you know not to mess with me.'' Sabrina grabbed his shirt and said,

"Well, we'll see about that. You'll be very sorry about what I'm going to do to you.'' She presented a cage that was rather small, but was able to hold a small child like Duo. She stuffed him in and ran out of the room with Iris. Matt and Robert immediately turned super-saiyan and flew out after them. A tiny girl appeared. She was wearing boy clothes and her hair was up to her ears. She said,

"I'm Sami. I'm the daughter of Iris. I want to play with someone, because I'm lonely.''

Meanwhile, Duo was freed, because he opened the lock with a nail. He flew off, leaving his grandfather and father to deal with the two evil women. When he reached the room, Alex said,

"Is mom alright? You didn't hurt her, did you, you girl-looking kid?'' Duo was so infuriated he said,

"I'm no girl, you fucking ass.'' Alex was shocked at Duo's strong language. He said so the little boy would calm down,

"Okay, you aren't.'' Duo's anger disappeared instantly. Robert and Matt appeared at the doorway. After a few minutes, Matt said,

"Well, so long. I'm not staying here.'' He opened the window and flew out. Milo and Dan had fallen asleep. Finally, after an hour, when Duo's eyelids began to droop, Robert picked up Duo and said to his brother,

"Well, so long, Kevin.'' He gave him a smile and jumped on the cloud. Kevin got up and said,

"Well, I guess I'll leave now too.'' He gathered up his son too, and they both jumped on their cloud and split directions.

After 6 months, the most horrible thing that could happen happened – Matt's death. All children he had gaped at the paper. The article was this:

**Champion's Death**

Yesterday, our CHAMPION passed away. You must be asking, 'How did he die?' Sadly, he died of phenomena (new-moan-ya).

The page went on more, but the reporter was so sad he went on for pages. The next day, in Tokyo, Japan, and only relatives and close friends were invited.

At the funeral, Duo stepped up on to the platform. He was young, so he didn't really understand. He finally gathered courage and read off his quotes for the funeral,

"Death is serious and it must've been hard for all of you who knew my grandfather. Although I lived 6 hours away, I knew him well and my father and his siblings were raised carefully under his care. I would like to say…

"He is a wonderful guy, but he has many rivals, such as Silver Gold and Gary Oak. But it doesn't matter how many rivals or how famous you are or how good looking you are, it is the personality. So all of you who liked him just for his fame or looking or whatever, you are not loyal at all.'' He stepped down and returned to his seat. Mr. Joy, the man supporting this, said,

"Well, thank you, young master Duo. Since this boy's speech was the last, I would like to ask who would like to help sell his CDs.'' Robert and Alex were chosen. The two sold the CDs.

After a week, the doorbell rang. Duo's mother Danielle answered.

It was Dan. He said he wanted to ask Duo something.

Danielle answered,

"Dan, I think he is at either the arcade or Cool-Mall. If he isn't there, look at the soccer field.'' Dan thanked her and found him at the Cool-Mall in the gameboy section.

Dan yelled at him as Duo left the shop,

"Duo! Wait up!'' Duo stopped. As soon as Dan reached Duo, Duo said,

"I don't have a lot of time, Dan. Maybe another time.'' All of a sudden an elderly lady bumped into Duo. Her groceries flew down to the 2nd floor.

The lady seemed so surprised and angry she said,

"Well to do, Duo. Now go down there and pick those up for you elderly great-grandmother.'' Duo got the message. He had bumped into Jean. Instead of fleeing, he did as he was told and returned with her groceries.

"Thank you, Duo. If I had asked your father or your grandfather to do so, they wouldn't do it. You are very polite.'' She took the groceries and left. Duo turned to Dan and said,

"Well, I've got to go, Dan. Nice seeing you.'' He left and Dan felt down.

After nine years, Dan didn't return to see Duo again. But he saw Duo in a fight with his younger brother, Alan. Alan was ten. Dan ran over and yelled "hi'' to his uncles. Duo said,

"Bonjour, Dan, and I've gotta go.'' He ran off and Dan approached Allen.

"I'm Dan. Who are you?'' Dan asked.

"I'm Alan. Want to follow my brother?'' Alan answered. Dan nodded and they ran after Duo. Four other boys were near Duo. Finally, they stopped at an old building and it opened. Alan had to go to the bathroom, so Dan was alone. He saw 5 mobile suits.

Dan stuttered,

"You're a _Gundam _pilot?'' Duo and the others turned around. Duo said,

"I've got a little brother and you, a nephew and you and Alan pester. Just because you think I'm cool doesn't mean you have to tag along.'' Then every cousin he had appeared. They all said:

"I WANT TO RIDE IN YOUR GUNDAM!'' All of them were younger. Finally, Duo said,

"Get the hell out of here or I'll force you out! Nobody is going in my gundam!'' A little cousin brought a policeman from Oz and the gundam pilots were arrested, Duo first.

Their parents were not notified, so when Duo did not return home both parents were worried. And the ones that knew didn't say.

In the newspaper the next day, the front pages were the pictures of the Gundams.

**GUNDAMS CAUGHT**

Yesterday, the five fifteen-year-old Gundams were caught. Their names are Trowa, Duo, Quatre, Chang, and Heero. They are pressed capitol punishment and will be executed on July 6th. There are no pleas.


	10. Identity Revealed

The news channels all over the world previewed this. Everyone knew. After Oz put them in their cell, Dan came. Dan said,

"Sorry about the jail and your death, but I think you deserve it, not playing with me at all or having anything to do with me. Uncles are supposed to like their nephews.'' Duo said,

"Look, I'm not even related to you. I'm really Duo Maxwell. I was orphaned at the age of four. I was the son of Samantha and Toni Maxwell. I was left parentless and I wandered on the streets. I would've died if your great-uncle and great-aunt hadn't taken me in. They didn't know I was orphaned, so they only cared for me until somebody would claim me. Later, I told them I was orphaned. They didn't believe me at first, but then they believed me. They began looking for my relatives, but they just forgot and got so attached to me that they stopped looking and they even forgot to legally adopt me. They didn't really care so they told me to never tell anybody I was an orphan. So I just pretended that I was born to them. Don't think I'll die so easily. Toni was a saiyan too, so that's why I'm able to do attacks. My life isn't over yet.'' He pressed a button and his mobile suit appeared. He got in and Dan heard him say,

"The Great Destroyer's Is In Town!'' He marched his gundam into the courtroom. Everyone was still there. Duo yelled through his Gundam,

"My life isn't over yet!'' He killed all the Oz members. He jumped back in his Gundam and flew off.

Dan, terrified, ran back to his home and told Katie about this. The next morning, no Gundams were in sight. Robert stomped the table and said angrily,

"I can't believe he is a Gundam! And he told it!'' Alan stopped eating his cereal and asked,

"What? What did Duo do and say?'' Robert did not answer but watched the TV. The reporter named Bob said,

"At five a.m., one of the Gundams was seen! It was the 01, and we identified the pilot as Duo Maxwell. He has appeared to have destroyed 50 cites full of Oz members.'' Robert's daughter, Rene, who was five, stepped outside and ran back in. She shouted,

"Daddy! Mommy! There are big Gundams outside!'' Both parents ran outside and it was true. They noticed they were aiming at their house. They ran a big distance and then _bang_, and their house was gone. The five blasted off into space. And what was left was only a note.

Dear Robert and Danielle,

Thank you for supporting me and caring for me, but I think I should move on. I am not fit for a family as nice as yours. So I am going to find the place of my dreams. Even if that means Hell or Heaven. Do not worry about me. I know you must be furious I destroyed your house and told the world I wasn't really your son. I am sorry about this, but you must understand that I only destroyed your home so you would understand this letter.

My life must go on,

So please remember me,

Duo Maxwell

Robert gazed at the letter. He looked at the flying Gundams. He looked on the back on the letter and he saw:

P.S. Do not try to search for me, since I will be all over the world and space fighting Oz. If you desire to reply, only write your letter and sign "Duo'' on the back and it will be sent. Your father, Matthew, has done somewhat like this. Getting into the fight with his ELDEST son and FIRST wife, he disappeared with his clones and met your mother, Isabella.

(Sorry, I can't resist) Goodbye, ass

Robert was stunned. Alan and Rene asked,

"Where'd Duo go?'' Robert explained carefully what Duo had wrote and done. Then he noticed a picture of Duo and Robert and Isabella. Then he saw a picture of Toni, Samantha, and Duo. Robert held them in his hands. He used a payphone and called Kevin immediately. He got this:

"Hilo, you have reached Larsons and of course we don't know which Larson family you are looking for. I'll give you a hint – I'm youngest and I'm four, my name is Jim.''

Robert said,

"Would you give the phone to your father, Jim? This is Uncle Robert.''

"He is not here now.''

"Jim, please give this to the oldest person near you.''

"OK.'' Jim handed the phone to his father. Robert explained the tragedy. He was disappointed that Kevin only said oh. He hung up sadly and began to watch TV. The reporter, Mary-Anne, said,

"Since the escaping of the Gundams, we have seen them destroying cities 6 times already. They have killed over 500 people, injuring 60 and 700 people homeless. If these fifteen-year-olds are caught again, they will be killed immediately for their crimes.'' Mary-Anne screamed and there, were all five Gundams.

At midnight, Robert watched the TV show Crimes. There, the first show was _Gundams_. He watched it and they showed all the ruins that Gundams had made. At the end, they previewed the five Gundams and asked if anyone had seen them, report to the police.

The next morning the front page was about the Gundams. The following newspapers were about the Gundams.

A month later Robert had to go on a business trip by airplane. While in the flight the pilots yelled,

"GUNDAMS!'' Robert looked out and saw all five. The plane released mobiles suits. The five Gundams sliced the mobiles in half. All but one flew away. A circle of mobile suits circled the gundam. Robert saw the pilot. It was Duo. He sliced the mobiles and the airplane in half. Robert was not hurt though. He had a few bruises, but he wasn't seriously hurt. The gundam flew away.

Robert was not able to go to his business trip since the airport delayed all flights because of the Gundams. He saw a woman and a child sit nearby.

Robert couldn't help thinking Duo didn't really say what he really felt of Robert. Then he saw elderly Jean. She sat looking at the newspaper. She said to Robert,

"I heard your father life was restored.'' Robert forgot about Duo and wondered where his father could be. Woman saying things about the Gundams interrupted his thoughts. A girl about fifteen who was with a bunch of girls said,

"Look at that boy, Jackie. I like that boy –what's his name again? – Duo Maxwell. Which one do you like best, Beckie?''

A girl who was probably Beckie said,

"I think that Quatre guy is cute.'' Robert, tired of listening about Gundams, left.

Robert, on his way home, thought about his daughter, Rain. He remembered how she felt so independent that she moved into a another house when she was ten. She was eight when Duo was found.

Meanwhile, nineteen-year-old Rain was having three friends over when she said,

"That kid looks a lot like my brother.'' Robert called up Rain and Rain answered.

"Rain, I have to tell you something. Duo is really Duo Maxwell.''

Rain hung up. She said of the top of her lungs:

"MY FATHER SAID MY BROTHER IS REALLY DUO MAXWELL AND IS A GUNDAM PILOT!'' She was so shocked she decided she would shop at the Cool-Mall. Oz did not like it there and always looked for Gundams in busy areas.

She walked in and saw – Duo and Quatre. Rain walked up behind Duo. She followed them until she remembered her son at her home. She ran home and gathered her son Daniel who was five. She told Daniel to find and attack Duo. Daniel flew off. When he approached Duo, Duo somehow knew and threw him off. Then they got in their Gundams and flew off. Al of Duo's adoptive cousins decided to attack Duo. They told the police that Robert and Danielle had raised Duo for 11 years. The police said they'd be right over. They rushed over and questioned Robert and Danielle. Then they said,

"Thank you, Robert and Danielle Larson. We have found that Duo Maxwell has a living brother named Clarence. Isn't this boy Duo the little boy who played in the Teki Boaki nine years ago?''

Robert nodded and the policeman continued.

"I will show you this brother of his. Clarence, come!'' Two policemen pushed up the handcuffed boy and said,

"Well, we must be going. We have enough boys in captivity, so could you take this one?'' Robert nodded. After the police left, Clarence somehow was able to escape the handcuffs and flew out. Clarence first of all met up with his younger brother, Duo. Duo was surprised when he saw Clarence, who he hadn't seen for eleven years. But he recovered his surpriseness and the two boys flew off. Duo said he had a lot of things to do, so he'd have to go. Robert one day took a stroll and hit across a switch. He fell in a ten-foot ditch. A alarm went off and policemen rushed to the spot.

"No, it is not that Maxwell kid. You see, Sir, this Maxwell kid has destroyed the most.'' Then a voice said,

"You think I'm that stupid? Maybe you are, but I'm not. If you don't lay off, I will destroy this whole city.'' When neither man moved, Duo said,

"I'm going to destroy this whole city in five minutes.'' Everyone scattered and the news was quickly spread. But not everybody heard it, so they died with their city.

Finally Robert was tired of listening of Gundams. He was tired of ruined cities. He was tired of reports of seeing Gundams. And most of all he was disturbed that Duo was doing these things. He began to hate the show _Gundam Reports_. He began to hate everything that included Gundams. And that included Duo. His love for Duo turned to distrust. He began to regret raising the orphaned boy. But he felt so sad when he looked at the paper and saw:

MAXWELL BOY CAUGHT

5 AM, Duo Maxwell was caught destroying OZ members in Tokyo. He will be sentenced to his death on August 5th. We thank all who helped catch this boy.

But his love once again turned to distrust when he heard Duo escaped. He called the police and told them if they caught Duo he should be killed right on the spot. But it is time the tables turned…


	11. Rebirth

At five AM, Robert and his family were woken by the shrill screams of "GUNDAM!'' Robert went outside for a look. There stood Duo and his Gundam. Duo said,

"Well, you think I'm going to die that easily? You can die before me if you want! Kaoi Ken!'' He let out the energy ball and it hit Robert before he was able to respond. The next thing Robert knew was he was on the ground. He quickly got up and they began to fight. After Robert hit Duo really hard, Duo became super-sai-jinn 4. Duo said,

"This is a battle of life and death, Robert!'' A large crowd appeared. Everyone cheered for Robert, but some scoffed and said they hoped neither would win. Robert realized that Duo's powers were decreasing, but his own powers were decreasing faster. Finally he figured his powers were so low he decided he would put his remaining power into his most powerful attack of all – the Kamehameha wave. But then he decided Duo would somehow outsmart his attack. He muttered so low it could barely be heard but it was heard –

"I give,'' Duo flipped back into his Gundam and began destroying Oz members once again. Robert could only think of one thing:

_That boy is probably the strongest person in the world_. When he returned to his apartment, he saw a note near his bed:

I'm only trying to free the earth and you stand in my way.

Robert guessed this was Duo's way of saying "sorry but you are still a threat'', but he didn't care. He got a phone call from Kevin, who said,

"Sorry to hear about the lost of the fight.'' Robert didn't think Kevin really cared. He hung up. As days went by he became depressed because he had given up, threatened Duo's life, and so on. And finally he just committed suicide. There he was transported to Heaven. He saw many houses on Snake Way. He couldn't believe all the saiyans here were dead. He stalked on the road. There were even saiyan children. He couldn't believe it. None were elderly. And when Robert saw Matt – he looked so young Robert barely could recognize him. But he was in bad luck – Matt had all the dragonballs on Heaven and asked if his wish – his life restored but starting out as a baby on earth. The dragon said yes and Matt disappeared. The dragon said,

"There is one wish left,'' and Robert took it.

"I wish for restored life on earth, but I wish to be 20 years old, but not losing my memory.'' Robert found himself on earth. He was standing next to Matt, who was now only a baby in a basket with a simple blanket. Robert began walking away when a lady around twenty with a friend stopped at the basket. The woman said,

"Oh, what a sweet infant. It has seemed to be abandoned. I will certainly care for this child.'' She picked up the basket and walked on. Robert could only smirk. The woman did not know "the sweet infant'' had a tail. Robert decided the woman could find that out herself.

Five years later, Robert stopped by with his five-year-old girl Christine. She pointed out,

"There's a boy over there who's flying. I'm good at flying too, aren't I, Daddy? Can I have a competion?'' Robert nodded. Christine ran over and flew up. She said,

"Hi. My name's Christine. What is your name? Want to have a flying competion?'' The boy answered,

"Hola. My name is Christian. Sure, I'll have a competion. After that, want to have fight?'' Robert recognized Christian as Matt. The flight began. Christian won by 5 seconds.

"You're pretty good for a girl. Really, I haven't met a girl saiyan before.''

Christine said,

"Thanks. Let's go.'' Yet again did Christian win. Christine was not a sore loser though. Christian said,

"Sorry, Christine, but I have to go home. Later.'' He began to walk down the path to his home when Christine yelled,

"Where do you live?''

He answered,

"Fire Lane, number 6. My phone number is 114-099-398. Thanks again. Adios!'' On Christine and Robert's way home, Robert asked Christine how she liked Christian. Christine said,

"I like him a lot. He's really nice. He acts as if I'm equal, not a dopey girl.'' The next evening Robert decided to meet Christian's adoptive mother. He walked with Christine to Christian's home. His home was quite a beauty. Christian had a friend over and they were playing on the play set. Robert rang the door. A young woman answered the door. She was beautiful. Robert was dazzled. He remembered Christine's mother and his wife was dead. The young woman said,

"Hello. You must be the father of the girl named Christine my son played with yesterday. I'm Iris. It is nice to meet you.'' Robert said,

"Hello. I'm Robert, the father of my little daughter, that's right. My daughter Christine has talked about your son a lot, so I thought I mine as well meet you.'' Iris showed Robert around while Christine played with Christian and his friend Diego. Diego left twenty minutes after Christine came. After two hours at Christian's house, Iris said it was time Christian had a bath and go to bed. Robert thought, Wow, she has really taken control over Christian. Maybe I should be that way with Christine too. So he gave Christine a bath then put her to bed. Christine woke up in the morning and yawned. She remembered today was first day of school. She put on her school dress and ate cereal and waited for the bus. She memorized her teacher, Mrs. Jimill. She memorized it over and over until the bus stopped at her new school, Night School. It was named that because it was a boarding school. She looked at everyone there. She saw Christian, and he saw her, but she was surprised when he didn't say hello. She felt downcast when she saw him with a bunch of boys. But a girl tapped her and said,

"I'm Daisy. I'm in Mrs. Jimill's class.'' They talked with each other until the bell rang and the teachers showed them their rooms for that year. Christine found it enjoying sleeping with other girls her age. She was most fascinated to learn to read and write. She was completely content, except for her saiyan tail. She wondered if anyone would call her a monkey. She hoped not. She was disappointed when she heard that she was not in Christian's class. But she enjoyed school anyway. She enjoyed writing letters to home when she learned to write. The kindergarten class flew through time and soon enough it was the last day of school, the only day you could wear what you pleased. Everyone was saying good-bye to friends and smirking at their rivals and enemies. Christian was wearing his saiyan suit. He was shaking hands with his best friends – Aaron, Gerry, Zack, Samuel and Kenji 4. Christine was so excited to see Robert she could hardly wait. The buses were loaded and the last good-byes were said and the buses zipped off. Christine said,

"Psst, Christian!'' When he took no notice, Christine got the idea. Christian did not want his friends seeing he had a friend that was a girl. So she happily waited. But when she arrived home, she was filled with unhappy news. Robert was going to marry a woman named Ramonda and they were going to move from Japan to China, near the sea. Christine was so sad she could only pound her fists. It isn't fair, Christine thought, that I get a friend and I have to move. She continued her tantrum on the couch and pounding her fists. She emerged from the guest room puffy and red-eyed. She was so tired at dinner she fell asleep without taking her bath. She slept into the beginning of the afternoon – 12:00 PM. She rubbed her eyes and dressed out her nightgown into play clothes. She had forgotten about the other day, so she played happily in the park. She met up with her best friends, Beatrice, Vicky, Alexandra and Usagi. They just decided to pick flowers and Christine was walking with her friends when she ran into Christian and his best friends, going to the arcade. They both turned super-jin and Christine noticed if she fought, she would be wiped out, since her power level was 50 and Christian's was 500. She fought anyway, but Christian easily won. Christine's friends, unimpressed, wandered away. Christine felt alone. She ran to her room in her own house and cried. Finally she heard a knock on the door.

She managed to release a sobering "enter'' and Robert entered.

"Christine, we're going to have to talk. You have seemed very unhappy lately and I don't know why. Could you tell me what it depressing you so?'' Christine sobbed a bit more and blobbered out everything. Then she said, bitterly,

"And Christian acts like I'm a dopey girl! I'm going to wipe him out! He won't think I'm stupid anymore! I'm going to get him back hard!'' She began to cry once again.

Robert said comfortingly,

"Christine, you must understand this. Christian might like you very much but he may feel if he lets his friends know he has you as a friend, they won't like him anymore. Getting revenge on him won't do anything sometimes. And this is a time where revenge won't help. I know, Christine, because I've had children before.'' Christine's face brightened.

"Really?''

"Yes. Before you I was married to a woman named Danielle. We had a little girl named Rain. When she was eight, we found a little boy named Duo orphaned and near to death on the streets. We raised him and five years ago I found out he was a Gundam. I began to hear so much about Gundams I told the police if they caught Duo, kill him right away. Duo wasn't willing to die that easily, so he appeared and we fought. Even though he was many years younger than me and he was fifteen at the time, he appeared to be stronger than I. I realized that and I gave up. He left in his Gundam and I haven't seen him since. I can tell by your face you want to see him. Unfortunately, we'll have to track him down tomorrow because it is time for bed. I will show you his album, since in that family there was an album of every child I had.'' He took out an album that was black. There was a nice cursive writing Duo on the front. He opened it and flipped onto the page _5_. There, were all the pictures of when he was five. Christine looked through all of them. She said,

"Dad, can I see Duo?'' She didn't understand he was almost 20 years old.

"Christine, I have no idea where he is. He left me many years ago. I told we could search him down tomorrow. You must remember, Christian was adopted and he's having a very rough time. You mustn't irritate him.'' The next day they searched for him and they got a close-up on the computer. He was typing and his Gundam was lying down on a platform. Christine marveled at him.

"How old is he?'' she asked.

"He's nineteen turning twenty soon.'' Christine liked how Duo was untroubled and carefree. She decided to find him.


	12. Finale

After the day she began looking for him, LOST posters of her were all over the place. Those made her want to find Duo all the more. She finally found a spot where there was an airport. She got on a plane and it blasted off into space. Finally it stopped at a colony. She got lost in it, and then she saw Duo. He was jumping and shooting Oz members. Christine got in his way and he tripped. He recovered quickly and ran off. Christine was satisfied. She had seen Duo and that was all about it. She loaded another plane to earth. But she wasn't able to find her home when she arrived back on Earth, not until she took a left and found her home. Robert was relieved to see her again. She took a bath and they went to look for clothes for the wedding. They bought a nice dress and Ramonda and her son looked them too. Christine did not like Ramonda's son, John. He thought he was big, even though he was a year younger than Christine.

Five years later, after Ramonda and Robert were married, Christine was looking for the location of Duo. She ran to that location and opened the trap door. All five were inside with their Gundams. Duo stopped typing and turned off his laptop. He said,

"Aren't you the stupid kid who got in my way 5 years ago? Well, who cares, there is the simple rule – no kids. Only adults.'' The trap door opened again and Robert stood there. He said,

"Well, you said adults, and didn't say I couldn't come in.''

He heard Duo mutter "fuck'' under his breath. Duo took a jump and got in his Gundam. Its lights in its eyes lit up green and it swung its sword. Robert yelled,

"Run!'' But Christine stayed, amazed, while Robert ran for his life. Duo did not try to hit Robert. Instead, he jumped out of his Gundam and said,

"I see, Robert, you have a gun and a knife to kill me, eh? You'll learn not to mess with us.'' A second later, his hair was up and it was covered with a hat and his clothes were different, along with the other Gundam pilots. Police came in and arrested Robert. Christine hid in a corner.

After the police crowd disappeared, the Gundams pilots returned to normal. Christine still hid in the corner.

Duo said,

"Well, I mine as well go out to defeat White Fang. So long.'' He jumped on his Gundam and flew off. Slowly, all of them disappeared in their Gundams. Finally, after all of them left, a girl appeared. Christine came out also.

"Hi, you must be Christine. Welcome. I'm your niece, Geraldine. Excuse me for my unexpectedness. I am the daughter of Rain. I have been here for about 5 hours, watching the movements and actions of these Gundams. I am sorry to hear your father and my uncle have been arrested. That is too bad. I did like my uncle. Well, shall we begin bugging Duo, Trowa, Heero, Quatre, and Chang?'' Christine nodded and they both jumped and flew off after the Gundams.

It took them many hours to do so, since the Gundams were faster than the ten-year-old girls were able to fly. Finally they reached a spaceship.

Geraldine said,

"My name is so long, isn't it? Then call me Gaddy. Let's stop at this space ship and see if they're there.'' Christine was so tired she only nodded. They found no way in, so they fell asleep in space. After their short nap, Christine said that space probably went on for miles, so there was no point in bothering them in space. Gaddy did not agree, but admitted Christine was right. Christine and Gaddy descended to the earth.

Christine stayed with her best friend during Robert's trial. He was believed guilty for trying to kill a Gundam. Oz members said Gundam pilots should be killed and so he had a right. But the judge said all people were equal and there wasn't a point in killing a criminal just the same. Oz members freed him though and paid his fine. Christine was relieved to have Robert back, but as they re-entered the house someone was waiting for them.

It was Matt. Robert was absolutely confused – hadn't Matt been restored as an infant? But gaping did nothing. Matt was standing there and that was the bottom line. He looked no more than 25. He said,

"I have a few confesses to make. Christine, would you please descend to another room – I need to talk to your father personally.''

After Christine left, he said,

"The external dragon, Shern, messed up my wish. Instead of transforming me into a baby to start over, he made a copy of me as a newborn and turned me into a fifteen year old with no memory lost. I was placed in the middle of space. There was no sign of life. Somehow, I was able to survive for ten years until a kindly man belonging to the name of Duo and his four companions rescued me and returned me to Earth while fighting the White Fang and Oz. After returning to earth, they flew off back to space and began fighting again. You seem to have begun a new family here. Well, I guess I will go.'' He drifted off and Robert sat there, his heart breaking. His father's speech was very touching to Robert.

Christine, who had of course eavesdropped, could not resist saying,

"Dad, that reminds me – I entered this trap door and I saw Duo and his mobile suit.'' Before he was able to say anything else, a voice said,

"Yeah, for no damn reason except for bugging me.'' It was Duo. He was next to Trowa, Quatre, Chang, and Heero. Duo held a gun.

"I never liked you, Robert. I always knew you knew there was something about me that I didn't show. I'll tell you now - I hate you. In other words, you're really a big fat wimpy ass. So I don't really mind killing you if I have to. And no thanks – I'm not for martial arts – I'm for machinery and action. You and your relatives are too rough with martial arts and gentle with machinery. Fight in any way but martial arts. I know that is your weakness – you are so into martial arts you don't know any other skill, while I know much more. You stand no chance. I may sound like a rival – that's because we are now. We're not related in any way, so I don't care killing one who doesn't have the same blood. I am not here to kill you – I am here to warn you. You must not threaten to kill me or mention me to the police, or I WILL kill you.'' He flew off and the others disappeared. Robert was stunned. He told Ramonda. Their five-year-old son, Davy, volunteered,

"Dad, Mum, I will kill him or get revenge if you build me a mobile suit and train me to be a pilot. This mobile suit of mine must be a hard match for these Gundams.'' Robert and Ramonda, who were very rich but used money sparingly, sent billions of dollars to build the mobile suit and to train their son. Christine was absolutely jealous, as well as John. They both said,

"Why he? Why should the youngest be granted an honor when he is nothing but a spoiled brat? He isn't responsible! We are two years older and we are responsible!'' Ramonda said,

"He won't be the youngest for very long.'' Ignoring Ramonda's comment, Robert said,

"You are right. Davy will learn he is too young to be an honor yet. You must show him that, by defeating many that are on the Gundam's side. I will have you trained and have men build a mobile that is far more powerful than Davy's.'' And so it was. 3 months later, while Davy, John, and Christine still training, Ramonda gave birth to Robert Jr. Training took 3 years.

Somehow Robert Jr turned out to be EXACTLY like Robert. He had black hair like Robert. Robert took this for an advantage, so he made sure Robert Jr had long hair. Robert Jr would begin training for the fight at four years old, and would finish at age ten, in case the three other children did not defeat Duo.

When Davy finished training, he was eight years old. He searched for Duo in space for 4 months.

After a long search, he found a space ship. He knocked – and surprisingly Howard answered.

"Hello.'' Howard said.

Davy responded,

"I want to have a duel with Duo Maxwell.'' Howard, a friendly old fellow, retorted,

"Well, my lad, you're in luck. He is here with the other Gundam pilots. Are you are able to fight him? He isn't as easy as he looks, my lad. And remember, don't ask him when he was born – all five were cursed to stay fifteen until they completed their destiny.'' Davy nodded, and said,

"I'm quite a match for anybody.'' Howard then called,

"Hey Duo! There's a lad here who wishes to have a duel with you!'' Duo floated over.

"What? A kid? Howard, you've got to be joking! That little kid wants to have a DUEL??? All right, little kid, I'll have a duel. If you want to lose your life, that is.'' He disappeared for a few minutes. Davy saw a part of the ship opening and the Deathscythe came out.

And the duel began. The Irill vs. DeathScythe. Duo was easily able to win. He sliced off the Irill's head. Luckily Davy was not able to get out before his mobile suit exploded. Next came John. John wasn't fortunate either, because he got blown up in a blast. Next came Christine. She died when her mobile suit blew up from a blast.

Robert Jr turned out to be stronger than they expected. He was able turn super-jiin when only a baby and mastered martial arts and machinery. Robert and Ramonda were sure Robert Jr could defeat him. When he was seven, he finished training and went off. He had yet the most powerful mobile suit of the four children. He blasted off. But he did not find Duo – instead X Marcus. X persuaded him to join White Fang and Oz. Slowly Robert Jr joined forces. X showed him the exact places of the Gundams. Now instead of trying to get just Duo, he was after all of them. He was given better training and a better mobile. He was allowed to use their new mobile suit, Aarion, which had the data of Duo. So if he weren't somehow able to do a move, the Aarion would react with one of Duo's attacks and sly ways, or if Robert Jr did a seriously stupid move, the Aarion wouldn't do it, but refilling it with something Duo might do. Robert Jr felt satisfied. His better training under the White Fang members took him five years.

He flew to a space ship and the Gundams were being repaired. He used a gun to open the door. He flew in. Finally, he found three of the Gundams – Wufei, Quatre and Trowa. Trowa said,

"You must be the kid we heard X was training. We've heard a lot. Don't ask – I know you are looking for Duo, like the other three. He's not here.'' Robert Jr asked,

"Where?''

Wuffi bent his cup and said,

"That really isn't any of your business.'' Robert Jr decided to trying to attack a different way.

"Well, I'm not trying to kill him. I just wanted to show him some pictures my father, Robert Senior, has found. I also found a site where some of his pictures are. Let me show you.'' He took out a booklet. It was the same book that Robert had shown to Christine. Robert Jr opened the book. The first picture was of Toni, Samantha, Clarence and Duo Maxwell. He was able to finish everything but the last page until Heero and Duo entered. Duo's face was sweating and he was panting. Robert Jr shut the book and stood up.

"I'm been waiting a long time to meet you, Duo Maxwell. I'm going to crush you.'' X appeared. Duo did not say anything, but Quatre stood up and said,

"I'll help Duo.''

It was a one-on-one battle.

Duo and Quatre floated down to where their Gundams was held. Robert Jr followed. He was afraid when he saw Duo's Gundams.

He gave a good fight. So did X. Duo and Quatre, though, destroyed X and Robert Jr. After destroying X, Treiz, and Robert Jr, they had completed their destiny. They had destroyed the White Fang and its leader, destroyed Oz and its leader, and Robert Jr, Christine, John and Davy. They were released from the curse. They would turn sixteen on their next birthday.

They separated, with plans of their life already.

Duo, deciding he was not for martial arts, had Shenron grant his wish – to get rid of his saiyan powers and let him be a normal citizen. Trowa went on and trained at a circus; Quatre began his destiny of a musician; Wuffei and Heero – well, nobody knows. And especially the orphan Duo – he always had an interest for machinery and repair. So maybe you'll see him at the mechanic's…


End file.
